


Two sides, Two stories

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Angst, Double Agent AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “You will avenge his death, love.” Flynn whispered down to his partner, sincerity coating each word.Mathias sucked in a ragged breath, having not expected those words to be said, especially not with such emotion.“Hopefully you are correct, the Alliance can’t be forgiven for its crimes.”————AU, Where Mathias left the Alliance behind and works for both factions, primarily the Horde.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Two sides, Two stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to just be a oneshot, however I think I’ll be continuing it on. Especially if people like it.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on all the places?~

Freehold on its best days was off putting. On its worst days, unmentionable.  
That’s exactly why one red headed spy hardly visited.  
With having agents placed all about, the master himself hardly needed to be there as well.

Except, sometimes he did need to be there.  
Sometimes Shaw needed information beyond what even his spies could acquire.

Hood up, and usual SI:7 armor replaced with simple brown leather, the redhead made his way through the Pirate’s den.   
Most were too preoccupied with their drinks or gambling to notice his presence, one perk to working amongst Pirates.

The Downwind, was one of three Lodgings in freehold, arguably the cleanest and most sought after. It also happened to be where Shaw was headed now.

Stepping one foot into the weathered down building, the smells of slightly burnt food, alcohol, and various other more unpleasant scents found their way to the spymaster.  
With a poorly hidden wince, Mathias made his way to the bar. Doing his best to weave through the larger men and ignore the unplentries that came with the inn. 

The barkeep was a large tan skinned Kul Tiran man who’s hair Lay long and braided down his shoulders.   
Upon spotting Shaw moving through the crowd, the burly man began mixing the redheads' usual drink, while chuckling to himself.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Alliance’s pet?” With a crooked smile showing surprisingly well kept teeth, the bartender greeted Shaw before handing him the mixed beverage.

Mathias glared piercing daggers at the bartender, letting a frustrated breath of air pass through his nostrils before he spoke.  
“You and I both know, I haven’t been loyal to the alliance for some time now, Colt.”   
The glass, now empty of its contents, was placed harshly back down on the bar.

An amused chuckle left Colt as he began to clean the glass.  
“Never fails to amuse me, Mate. Getting you all riled up.” 

“It would be wise for you to remember, I am not a man to be trifled with.” 

Colt waved off Mathias’s threat, earning himself a glare that would kill if looks had that effect.

“Perhaps you would make yourself more useful and tell me if ‘he’ is here or not?” Patience wearing obviously thin for the spy. His voice edged with annoyance made thicker by the alcohol.

“Aye, he’s in back. Been waiting for ya.” 

“....Thank you.” 

Turning on his heels, Mathias quickly vacated the busy setting, disappearing behind a door labeled for employee use only without a second thought.

The room behind said door shared the same low light and rundown nature as the rest of the inn, only much less crowded.

A man with unruly auburn hair, pulled up into a ribbon sat at the table in the middle of the room. Leaning backwards in an old chair with a map in hand, concentration evident.  
His feet were propped up on the table beside an old beaten captain’s hat bearing the Middenwake insignia on the fold. 

No one else was in the room at the time.  
Just the spy and captain.

Silently, Shaw made his way to the other man, slipping his arms around the Kul Trian’s broad shoulders in a loose hug.   
“Where’s the dreaded Caption Fairwind going next?” 

Snorting, The brunette laid the map down to reach up to Mathias, pulling the spy down to meet for a short kiss.

“Need to know, so you can avoid him, eh?” Flynn asked once they parted and Shaw made himself comfortable atop the table.

“Not quite, you see I’m one of the few in the dread pirates' good graces.”

“Is that so?” Smirking, the pirate leaned backwards, taking his map with him.  
“Not many accomplish that, how’d you manage, aye?”

“Good booze, good conversation, and better sex.”  
Mathias stood, shrugging off the excess armor with ease, moving then to the poorly stocked bar in the room to retrieve himself and his companion a drink.  
A content smirk plastered over his features. 

“Ah, The true way to a pirates heart.”   
Flynn chuckled low behind his map, glancing at Mathias only twice before returning to plotting the next course.

What the spy said was true, he was one of very few in the captain's list of people he cared for. Higher on the list than Shaw probably even realized.

Flynn Fairwind, infamously ruthless pirate and Captain of the Middenwake and her harsh crew happened to also be head over heels for the double agent spymaster.

“Any juicy details to share, mate?” Chimed the brunette as a glass was sat in front of him, filled with a brownish liquid composed of some form of alcohol.

Mathias hummed in answer before downing the shot, grimacing mildly of the bitter taste.  
“The alliance plans to invade the horde through the barrens, they plan to gain territory for negotiation purposes.”

Raising an eyebrow at the redheads' words, Flynn sat the map back down. Glancing to the other man before taking his shot in one gulp.  
“Those negotiations won’t get a chance to happen, I’m guessing.”   
The brunette then gestured to Mathias.  
“You’ve been talking a lot with the Hordes spy network, I’d wager you’ve already told them of these plans.” 

Mathias smirked, giving a curt nod.  
“You’d be correct in your wadger. The Horde knows of their plans and is more than prepared. What happens next depends on how the Alliance handles the ambush.” 

Standing, Flynn moved quickly to Mathias’s side, urging the spy to then stand himself. The pirates' arms found themselves wrapped around the shorter man's waist. A prideful grin covered the brunette’s features as he looked down at shaw.

“You truly are a formidable mastermind, Mathias Shaw. Playing both sides like a children’s toy.”

“I simply put down the game pieces, what the players do next is entirely up to them.” 

“Aye, but you know what they’ll do in the end.”

“Perhaps I do.” 

Leaning down Flynn captured Mathias’s lips in a deep kiss simultaneously pulling the spy flush to himself.

Once they broke apart, still locked in each other’s arms, green eyes met blue, sharing an unspoken conversation for a moment until the pirate broke the silence.

“You will avenge his death, love.” Flynn whispered down to his partner, sincerity coating each word.

Mathias sucked in a ragged breath, having not expected those words to be said, especially not with such emotion.

“Hopefully you are correct, the Alliance can’t be forgiven for its crimes.”

Shaking his head in agreement, Flynn tightened his hold on the spy for a moment before letting him go.

“I’m sailing out tomorrow night, will you be joining the crew, Spymaster?”  
The light formality washing away the harsh realities of life for now. 

“Perhaps, I will give it thought, Captain.”   
Shaw smirked, gathering his belonging intent to depart. He almost made it out without another word from the Captain, almost.

“You’re always welcome on her decks, Mattie.”   
Again laced in the same sincerity from earlier, causing the spy to halt in his pace but only for a moment before continuing on.

He knew, of course he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
